Repository systems can perform various functions including managing information about objects (e.g., an application, a process, a service, or a component) an in a computing environment. Some repository systems may associate a collection of related objects in an asset. An asset may be used to manage information about the collection of objects. Repository systems may vary in the ways by which access is permitted to information stored about an object. A repository system may be accessed by users associated with different types of roles for operating the repository system. A role associated with a user may enable the user to have rights to access information related to an object stored in the repository system.
Some repository systems may administer access to a repository system in a coarse-grained fashion. In such implementations, access to information associated with objects in an asset can be determined based on the entire asset as a whole such that access may be based on access to all of the objects in the asset. For example, a composite application can be defined as an asset having objects including composite services, references, and components. The objects can be modeled as attributes of the asset representing the composite application. However, access to information about individual objects that define an asset may not be permitted because the objects may be modeled as attributes of the asset and access may be controlled with respect to the asset. As a result, access may not be permitted for the individual objects that define the asset. In other implementations, a repository system may manage access to objects individually in a fine-grained manner. Using a fine-grained approach, access to each object can be determined based on access with respect to each object; however, the repository system can incur a significant amount of processing time to determine access to individual objects, as there may be many objects stored in a repository system.
In a repository system that can store information for a large amount objects, performance for processing requests to access different objects may place a burden on overall processing performance for the repository system. Additional processing that may be performed to determine access for each object in a collection of objects can result in increased processing time to determine access to information about each object.